The One Where
by mz-turner
Summary: A series of short Willabeth ficlets full of fluff with a bit of smut. More info inside. Rating now changed to M.
1. The One Where: She Can’t Bring Herself t

**Disclaimer:** The Walt Disney Corporation is taking over the world! What don't they own? They don't own this ficlet that's for sure…though they do own the characters that appear in it, meh…whatever.

**Summary: **This is pretty much a series of ficlets I'm writing….because I can. And I've decided to name them like how the writers of Friends name each episode because it makes me laugh. Some of these drabbles will be funny, some serious, some M rated, some Modern AU's and some not. I don't know why I'm doing this but I think it will be fun.

**The One Where She Can't Bring Herself to Love Him. **

She wasn't thinking when she lied to him; she was only half sober that night. Her tongue was so loose and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She promised him something she wasn't sure she wanted to commit to.

He was so young, he was too young. Sometimes she felt like an old hag when she was with him, or worse, like his mother! He was only 19 and she, 26. But her age didn't matter to him, nor did it to her, or at least that's what she told herself.

Will Turner was a musician, a great one at that. He had the voice of a rock star yet his sound was much more soft and mellow. He played the guitar like only a God could do and when he sang he kept his eyes on her as if to serenade her with his every word.

Still she was angry with him. She wanted to love him, she really did, but he made it so hard. He was a natural flirt that much she knew. But now he was going on tour and he would be gone for weeks doing God knows what with God knows who, and she didn't know if he was worth the wait. After all, he was so young.

His long unkempt hair cascaded down his face impairing his view of her. She was balled up on her sofa hugging her knees tight. Her dress was short, exposing her long nude legs, milky white and beautiful. She had the body of a Goddess and he couldn't help but fantasize about making love to her.

"Please, speak to me." He said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Yes you do!" he protested loudly.

"No." She simply shook her head.

"Elizabeth I love you, please." He begged one last time.

"I can't Will, I can't marry you!" she was near in tears now.

"But why?"

"Because I can't!" She buried her face in her hands and began to sob endlessly.

What had he done to her? He wondered to himself, he was so confused.

He walked over to her slow putting a hand on her bare back rubbing it slowly. She raised her head up at him and he reached out to dry her tears. She smiles sadly and welcomed him as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. And for what? For loving her more than she would ever understand? For wholeheartedly devoting himself to her and yet experiencing the heartbreak of her rejection time and time again?

She said she'd marry him, she promised, but now she was going back on her word.

He didn't know what he would do without her, or how badly his longing for her touch would get while he was gone. But he had her now, so he held her tightly against him. He smelt her hair and stroked her soft skin trying to memorize every last detail about her. To take it with him, to be with her while he was without.

Tonight he would get to live out his fantasy but tomorrow he would leave not knowing where their relationship stood, or whether or not she would wait for him. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would wait for her; he would wait a life time if he had to. She would come around, eventually.

Cooing into her ear he whispered her name.

"I love you." He said.

She couldn't bring herself to say it, or say anything for that matter, but then again, she didn't need to.

They simply kissed and made love.

**A/N: **This ficlet is kind of depressing but I like it. I don't know if any of you noticed but I pretty much am obsessed with Paolo Nutini and this is inspired by his song "Jenny Don't Be Hasty" where Liz is Jenny only not exactly. But Will is pretty much Paolo…in so many ways! V-FEST '07! I'll finally get to see him live!

Anyhow I'm choosing to dedicate this to my Kare Bear because I love her (that's williz, don't get it twisted.)


	2. The One Where: She Reads the Letter

**Disclaimer**: For a proper disclaimer see chapter 1, I can't be bothered to say it again or even be repetitive for that matter.

**A/N: **This is in regards to the previous ficlet, thanks to all those who reviewed. I know it was weird to read about Will being younger than Liz but again it was based on a song where such was the case and I thought it would make for an interesting story.

**Summary**: This is the sequel to my one-shot "Keep A Weather Eye on the Horizon." It's about the letter Will wrote to Elizabeth before their wedding which never actually happened. I guess I'll use this opportunity to shamelessly plug it, so read that story if you haven't already. And if you don't want to, you don't have to because this ficlet will pretty much explain itself. Post-AWE.

**The One Where She Reads the Letter **

Elizabeth Swann sat alone in her small yet cozy garden, basking in the glow of the Caribbean sun. She sighed softly and began to whisper a familiar tune that hung lightly in the passing breeze.

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high."

She missed the seas, she missed the adventures, but more than anything else she missed her husband.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." As she finished she felt the child within her kick lightly reminding her that she was not alone, and never would she be again.

She held his letter in her hands gripping it tightly as if to prevent it from being lost to the winds. Many months had past since she had returned to Port Royal, and even more since she had last seen her husband.

At first it would pain her to think of him and how she would pass the time without him. Tears would stain her cheeks when the image of her William, cold and lonely, came to mind. She still felt guilty for everything she had done because by doing what she thought would bring them closer only tore them apart.

But when he asked her to marry him, when he made love to her on the beach that evening it was as if none of it had ever matter.

Each day that past allowed her heart to heal more. She would no longer cry when she thought of him; instead she would smile knowing that he was out there somewhere thinking of her just as she thought of him.

He would come back to her one day.

So Elizabeth Turner spent a quiet Christmas alone and rang in the New Year with a few close friends. She had gotten used to her life of solidarity, and looked forward to the future company, now only a few weeks away.

But today, today was different. It was an important day, and she knew not what to do about it. It was the thirteenth of January, Will's twenty-fourth birthday. She wondered if he himself had even realized it as being out on the seas was an easy way to lose track of time.

She had never read his letter before, fearing that it would only reopen the wounds of her heart. But today she decided she would.

It just felt right.

_My Dear Elizabeth, _

_I am not a man of many words, this you've come to learn. I write this letter to you to say the things I've always felt but never found the courage to speak. _

_My life has shown me a great deal of hardships, many of which I wish to forget but I am unable to do so. Losing both my parents at such a young age forced me to find knew means to fend for myself. I was not fortunate enough to enjoy a simple and carefree childhood like the many men I know. There were sleepless nights I cried alone wondering what I had done to deserve such a fate, why everything was always so difficult for me._

_I went on for so many years hoping that someday God would hear my prayers. And then, as if an angel sent from heaven, you appeared in my life. No longer the young playmate I used to know, but rather a beautiful young woman with a brilliant head on her shoulders. _

_The moment I feel in love with you my entire perspective on life changed. But it wasn't long before my love for you seemed again like another one of life's cruel jokes. I am a simple blacksmith, and you, the governor's daughter. It was a wonder I even had the opportunity to know, but to love you? I thought I would never get that chance. _

_I laugh to myself now, when I think of the irony of the situation. Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, a fugitive, and a blessing in disguise! If he had not walked into our lives like he had that day, we would not be where we are today. By now, you would most certainly be Mrs. James Norrington, and I? An unchanged, miserable and forever lonely blacksmith._

_I've learned that love is one of life's greatest gifts. It is a truly enchanting human emotion, and though I will probably never understand it, I know for certain, that I will never underestimate it, the power of it. With each breath that I take I find that my love for you only grows stronger. With you as my wife I know that my life will never be the disheartening disaster that it once was._

_I have seen how love has changed me, lifted my spirits in a way that I never felt possible. I only pray that every decent man should one day find himself where I stand, betrothed to his soul mate. _

_My dear Elizabeth, I am certain that I was born to love you._

_Yours Truly, _

_William Turner. _

She read his words over and over before finally placing it down before her. Short of breath, her heart pounded fiercely against her ribs. She simply couldn't help but allow her emotions to consume her.

Elizabeth said a few short words before retreating inside, and by the way of God her soft whispers carried themselves into the wind and the lull of her soft voice found its way to him.

"I love you too" the waves of the oceans seemed to echo to the young man standing at the helm of the Flying Dutchman.

"I love you more." His smile spoke for him.

**-Fin. **

**A/N:** I really hope my letter was good, cause when I think of love letters I'm just reminded of the Time Traveler's Wife. I don't know how many of you are familiar, but the letter in that book will without a doubt bring you to tears. I only hope mine was able to provoke even a tiny bit of emotion out of my readers.

**Dedication:** For all those who read and sent kind reviews on "Keep A Weather Eye on the Horizon."


	3. The One Where: Her Father Dies

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in or about this story is mine, the only thing I can take credit for is the plot and that's pretty much it! How exciting. -.- 

**Summary: **Not much to say this time, except its Will's POV.

**The One Where Her Father Dies**

It was coming down hard as I rush home from work to escape the pouring London rain. My wet hands fumbled around in my pockets for keys, and as I opened the door to my dimly lit flat I'm greeted with the familiar sound of a melancholy silence.

It wasn't long before my eyes found hers. She was curled up in the nook by the large living room window overlooking the park below. The glass had fogged up and the view was distorted by the autumn rain as it trickled down the window.

She smiled at me with sad eyes simply to acknowledge my existence before turning her head again. I said nothing because I knew there wasn't anything left that could be said.

I walked into the bathroom and tore my damp shirt off tossing it carelessly to the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror and was half frightened by what I saw looking back. My eyes were red, almost bloodshot with heavy bags and dark circles aging me years older than my actual 25. My hair was matted and my lips were stiff, I had barely spoken a few words all day. I wasn't the man I remember myself to be, and all this because of her.

My wife, my sweet Elizabeth, she needed me more than she was willing to admit, and seeing her in such a state broke me. She was so fragile, so vulnerable, and it was because of that that I couldn't remember a time where I needed her more. We truly needed each other, but this, this was an unspoken truth. We said it with our eyes, with our touch, with our kisses, but never with words, because we couldn't, because we just didn't know how.

It was killing her inside, I know, I could see it. However badly I wanted to take away the pain, to shower her with love and adoration, to turn back the hands of time when we were both young and happy, I simply could not. I tore off the rest of my clothes and turned on the shower hoping the hot steam would wake me up from what felt like a dead sleep.

Ten minutes later and I found I slept still.

When I emerged from the bedroom, damp and groggy I found her there unmoved. I went to her slowly, not knowing whether she was in need of my affect. When she opened her arms to me I took that as a welcoming invitation. I stood before her running my fingers down her honey hair as she hugged my hips tighter.

"Will" she said in a cracking voice just above a whisper. It was the first thing she'd said all day. I sat down at the window beside her and pulled her into me.

"Elizabeth, I"

"Love you." she smiled taking the words right out of my mouth. "Will, I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm tired of crying. I don't want to cry anymore."

"Elizabeth, your father died, you're allowed to cry."

"I know, but it's been over a month, I haven't left the house or returned any phone calls since the funeral, and what's worse is that I've barely said three words to you. I'm such a horrible wife. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm here for you, what ever happens, I'll be here, I promise." I tell her reassuringly, a promise I have every intention to keep.

"I know, that's why I love you" she nuzzled her nose into my neck brushing my collar lightly with her lips. "I'm the last of the Swanns" she sighs, "tragic really."

And as I think about it, I too realize that I'm the last of the Turner clan, but I don't mention it because I know it would only provoke another emotional outburst.

"We can have little Swann babies if you'd like." I tell her and she laughed at the thought.

"No, they'll be little Turner babies, and they'll look just like their father." She says as she twists her index finger through my wet curls.

"No they won't, if there is a God, they won't." She laughs harder this time and I can feel her whole body rumble below me. I missed her laugh. I missed her, all of her.

"Will" She says sitting up to face me, suddenly her tone is very serious. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately. I know that shutting the world out and moping about isn't going to bring my father back. And I know that you are a good man who deserve a wife who is going to let him in and tell him what she is feeling. I know that now, and I'm sorry for not having realized it earlier."

Her eyes fill up with tears and she begins to cry, I pull her back to me and feel her wet cheeks dampen my shirt. I don't know what to say to her, I was never one to be good with words, clearly that was her thing.

I know what I want to tell her, I want to tell her that nothing she could ever do or say would push me away. I want to tell her that no matter how bad things get, it will only bring me closer to her. I want to tell her how much I need her, how much she means to me. I want to, but I don't think I know how.

"I love you." Is all that manages to escape my lips.

Fortunately that response was good enough for her.

"I love you too, I love you so much." She tells me as she runs a hand down my chest.

I take her hand and I kiss it.

"But I will always love you more."

**-Fin. **

**A/N:** I have bit of a sweet tooth, I like my ficlets SWEET. I hope you guys do too because seriously, that's all you're going to get, I can tell you this much is true. Up next…a bit o' French! Ya'll ain't ready.

**Dedication: **For my dear cousin Amy and my friends in the LDN Jacob and Aden simply because I miss them so.


	4. The One Where: He Comes Back to Her

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in or about this story is mine, the only thing I can take credit for is the plot and that's pretty much it! How exciting. -.-

**Summary:** This is what happens when two lovers are separated for 10 years and finally reunited. M rating.

**A/N:** So I said before I might have to change the rating of this story, and well here it is. My apologies to **Kahbou**, you ask me not to do it, but I just couldn't resist mate. If your too wholesome for smut, you're a better man than I.

**The One Where He Comes Back To Her. **

Tears rimmed her weary eyes and cascaded down her delicate cheeks. Each drop carried with it all the emotions she had silently carried with her for the last ten years. And as they fell from her eyes she smiled, no longer a sad smile, but one of joy, relief and simply bliss.

He cupped her pale face with his callused hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She was everything he remembered her to be, in every way, shape and form. She was so different but so much the same. She was ten years older, that's ten years wiser and ten years of change. And yet she wasn't, she was still his Elizabeth.

He left her for a moment to shut the door to their bedroom, the one in the house he would now call home. _Home,_ he sighed to himself, he was finally home. They had already put young William to bed after their first quiet evening together.

"He's just shy." Elizabeth had told him after their son's reservations to be open with his father. Will understood, after all his name had become a legend in the Islands, nobody but Elizabeth understood what had happened to him that day, his fate was almost unreal, and yet it was.

"Will I…" Elizabeth began to speak her mind but was shut down when he raised a finger to her lips.

"I know you've got a lot to say, and I have a lot to tell you." He put one strong hand on her neck and lost his fingers in her hair. "But Elizabeth, I don't know if I can talk tonight. Its just…"

"Overwhelming?" She finished. He nodded. "I know." With that she put her arms around him and fell willingly into his body. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other around her slender waist. She was so close he could smell the sugar off her skin.

He kissed her cheek once, and then again letting his lips linger by her ear as he whispered her name. She inhaled his scent deeply and ran her slender fingers against the soft stubble of his face. His nearness was almost maddening. She hadn't felt the warmth of a man's touch in ten years, nor did she want to until this very moment. And now that it was here she reveled in it.

She couldn't contain herself any longer, she wanted back that feeling of ecstasy he gave to her so many years ago, and she had waited long enough. Elizabeth pushed her hand up against his chest tearing at the fabric that was his tunic. Up and over his head it went effortlessly. She tugged at his breeches next, but its removal did not come so easily. He pulled himself from her without want and stood to his full height, and then with no hesitations he pulled them loose of his body.

His sun kissed body stood before her, much different than how she remembered it. His shoulders were much broader, his muscles more defined, and he carried more scars and bruises now. He had the body of a sea rover that much was true. But those eyes, those dark pools of brown were just as warm and promising as they were the day they met.

"Elizabeth." He whispered softly reaching out to touch her. He had been repeating her name endlessly while they were apart, and now, tonight, with her by his side, it sounded so much sweeter.

He crawled to her slowly with his eyes piercing hers. He waited for her to do her part, but she seemed almost vacant. She lost herself in the moment, every bit being too surreal for her to fathom. Was he really here? Were they really doing this?

Apparently they were, she had decided when he began to do for her what she could not do for herself. He turned her slowly and pulled at the lace that held her simple dress tight against her form. He pulled it from her along with all the other pieces of fabric that kept their bare skin from finally meeting.

And when they did, it was heaven. Her face was still turned away from his when he traced his hands over her body, kissing a trail along her spine right down to the smalls of her back. Then suddenly he stopped, right before her….

"Will?" She spoke with a broken voice. She shuffled around to face him.

He looked at her and smiled warmly catching her mouth against his. "Mmm" he sighed against her sugar flavoured lips. She could feel the warmth of her body awaken for the first time in years. It spread through her like wild fire and she curled her toes at the sensation.

It wasn't long until he finally, after so many years did what human nature had him yearning for. He went slowly, just as he had the first time, sympathizing with the pain that impended that particular region of her body.

She let out a gasp of air as he pushed past her walls. He stared at her for a moment with pleading eyes questioning if it was alright to continue. She kissed him softly, a sign it felt good.

Their hips rocked back and forth ceremoniously all the while embracing in one passionate kiss after another. The intensity of their loving making was almost too much to bear for them both. Elizabeth's legs buckled forward involuntarily. His hands searched her body for something to hold on to. Will pushed down against her hipbone sinking himself farther into her each time.

She was utterly breathless.

Beads of sweat lined his forehead and his long unkempt hair fell from his face obscuring his view of her. She ran her fingers forward through his locks and pushed it back on his behalf. Will almost let out a chuckle wondering how it was she knew his every thought, but before he could Elizabeth found herself at the peeking of her climax. Her mouth flew open instantly and emitted a cry that still couldn't quite illustrate the ecstasy that washed over her entire body. He followed quickly moaning hard against her. His teeth lightly grazed her neck as he pushed harder a few last times.

When it was over, he collapsed into her gathering her in his arms. She kissed the definition in his muscular arm that he had wrapped tightly against her shoulders.

"I missed you." She said softly in a tone of voice known only to him. "I missed this" she laughed lightly.

"Thank you." He replied after a long pause.

"For what?"

"For waiting."

"Will I…"

"You didn't have to, but you did."

"William Turner!" Her motherly tenor was about to shine through, she was sure to scold him for those words. "How dare you say such a thing?" She pulled herself from his arms giving her enough space to rest on her elbows as she spoke. "You are my husband, the father of my child, my best friend! I would be nothing without you!"

"Not every woman would feel the same; after all, I am a pirate." He stroked her back with his fingers lazily.

"As am I, and don't you forget it! A Pirate King at that!"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten your majesty." He teased.

She laughed softly and fell back into him.

"Will, I love you." There was that tone again, used only for him, in their most intimate of moments. He recognized it as being special and his heart instantly warmed at the sound.

"I love you too." Were the last words spoken for the remainder of the night.

The couple cuddled up together for the first time ever in their new home. Sleep would not find either of them. Though earlier that evening there were so much words to be spoken, they suddenly found their minds blank. The only thing that was important now was enjoying the moment. Ten years of want had finally been surmounted. Now, together, they could enjoy the rest of their lives.

Forever was at their doorstep.

-**Fin**.

**A/N**: So yeah…that's that. Drop me a line. (Okay that sounded funnier in my head.) Review please. If all goes well I might post my first full length story. But don't worry the ficlets will continue.

**Dedication:** For **WILLIZ**…again. Because I'm being really hilarious tonight and she isn't here to witness it. That is what hours of loneliness and boredom does to me. Its wicked fun. And also for the amazing Lioness for entertaining me tonight, and introducing me to Lush which has me on a high thanks to its all natural aromas….I feel like a "sex bomb"! Bow Chica Bow Wow.


	5. The One About: A Million Faces

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in or about this story is mine, the only thing I can take credit for is the plot and that's pretty much it! How exciting. -.-

**Summary:** Will is unhappy with his life, but Elizabeth has a knack for making him feel better. If you know what I mean, (wink, wink). Oh and I think you do. And if you don't, well let's just say it ain't rated M for no reason.

**A/N:** Brownie points for anyone who knows the inspiration for this story!

**The One About A Million Faces **

The lift was down again. It was always bloody down.

"Fuck". Will said slamming his fist into the cold hard steel door.

With no choice left he climbed the stairs, stumbling over his own two feet as he did. He was tired, he was angry, and he had just about had it with his life.

He was over worked, underpaid, and he some how managed to forget what his social life was like prior to entering the "professional" world.

What he needed right now was a shower, a Guinness, and a good nights sleep. But first he needed to get up these god forsaken stairs.

Six flights later he had arrived panting for oxygen. He fumbled around with his keys and haphazardly opened the door to his flat nearly falling into it as it gave way. He shut the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and loosened the navy blue tie that had a tight hold around his neck all day.

_Ring. Ring. _His mobile was unforgiving. It was the first thing he heard every morning, and the last thing every night. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller id. Work.

"Fuck that." He said tossing it onto the coffee table. He had had it with those pencil pushing bureaucrats. And he was just about ready to write up a formal letter of resignation as he had been planning to when the reason he took the job in the first place walked out of the bedroom.

"Elizabeth". He whispered her name as if it would elevate his frustration. It almost always did. She smiled back at him welcomingly. She wore a white ratty t-shirt nearly twice her size and nothing else, her milky white legs long and smooth.

Her beauty, he thought was personified through her simplicity. There was just something about her he couldn't quite describe, but she had the power to jolt him out of a hibernating sleep in the midst of winter that frequently befell in his mind. A thousands cares were washed away in an instant.

Upon looking at her fiancé Elizabeth's face grew sad and weary. The unhappiness was evident; she could see it in his eyes. His pain was her pain, his tears she shared, and her heart broke at his abating spirits.

She opened her arms to him hoping that he could find some comfort in their embrace. This never failed. Her warmth, her touch, her smell, everything about her was comforting; he found heaven in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her torso and closed the space between them, meeting her lips as he did. The kiss was long and soft, sweet as honey.

It was the intimate moments like this, how ever short lived they may be, that woke the passion up inside of him. His days were long, and stressful, every hour felt unfulfilled. It drove him crazy; the tedious cycle of his life wore at his state of mind. And when he thought he could continue on this path no longer, there she was. In all her glory she was there, when ever, where ever, she would be with him.

She had a habit of showing up exactly at the right moments, like right before he could drink himself into a pitiful stupor, or right after he cried himself to sleep like he was prone to do without her. She would appear. Quietly letting herself in, she would kick off her shoes and crawl into his bed, kiss him softly and snuggle up against him. And without a word spoken they would fall asleep in each others arms.

These days it seemed Elizabeth began to do this more often, and not because she knew he needed her to, but because she wanted to, because _she_ needed to.

But there was something about her that night that ignited the fire within him almost instantly. There was something about that kiss that left him lusting for more. Something about the way she ran her fingers through his hair that made him wish she would never stop. A moment ago he was tired as hell, but suddenly, suddenly he felt alive again and he could barely believe how much he wanted her.

He kissed her again, but this time harder and more passionately as if to show his hunger for her. She moaned into mouth with great understanding. She took his face between the palm of both her hands and pulled him away.

"Will" she smiled lovingly. "How was your day?"

He shook his head between her hands. "Just like every other."

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking up at him. Her eyes penetrated right through him conveying some unknown, unspoken intensity that was very promising to him. She had the power to make it all better, he knew.

And so, he was done with all the talking. He lifted her up effortlessly and carried her into the bedroom. Elizabeth complied willingly and wrapped her legs around his waist in the process. He kissed her with thrust again and again sucking every last bit of love out of her kisses. They began to undress each other quickly which proved to be a difficult and graceless task but they never felt more accomplished when it was completed.

She was lying on the bed completely nude beneath him when she reached up to brush a strand of hair away from his eyes with trembling fingers. He took them and kissed them letting them linger in his mouth until his face was inches from hers. As soon as she pulled them out his lips were on her, on every part of her. Her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, her nipples, oh god her nipples! She bit her lip to suppress a scream of complete pleasure as the first wave of bliss washed over her that evening. And then he went down, lower and lower, until, until…

She moaned loudly at her helplessness. He had completely taken her by surprise this time. And oh boy did she like surprises. He ran his tongue along the side of her and massaged his way up the length of her thighs until his fingers were lost within her. She twisted and turned her hip to his movement until he began to press her down with his free hand. It hurt, but only slightly, and no more than it did feel incredible. So quickly was she gone that she could barely process a single thought. But she didn't mind, thinking would only take from the experience, and this, this she wanted to remember.

That was the second wave of pleasure, and certainly not the last for her that night.

"Will, you didn't have to." She whispered in a cracked voice when he was finished. He smiled and licked his lips. No, he didn't _have _to, but what makes her think he didn't want to?

Before she had time to say another word his wet lips were on her mouth, and she drank from them just as he had drunk from her. The pressure of his body was against her now, slowly making its way to were it was meant to be. Soon enough, it was there, and then it was inside her, and then, well what's more to be said, but they made love that night.

This kind of love making was a rarity these days. This registered in Will's mind and he smiled at the thought. It lasted what seemed like hours, and yet it wasn't enough for him. It felt like pure unadulterated pleasure, and yet, he couldn't get enough. It meant _I truly do love you,_ and yet, he couldn't seem to say it enough.

No, it just wasn't enough for him. But he had to settle knowing that no matter what tomorrow brings, whatever the future held, all he knew was that it was with her. And that's all that really mattered anyways.

So he slept soundly that night, with her in his arms, peace and perfect.

_**We're distracted by the hard times, and the troubles that we make.  
Let us throw them in the ocean, let it wash our cares away.**_

**-Fin.**

**A/N: **Okay this ficlet is inspired by Paolo Nutini (again) and his song A Million Faces, because it's wonderful and it reflects my horrid week. Where the girl is actually not my boyfriend but my co-workers because they have a knack for making me feel better (minus the smut obviously).

**Dedication: **To my BBV girls cause I love ya'll and Paolo Nutini for having the voice of a god and my friend L for convincing me to go to V-fest because I had the time of my freaking life and for Fee because I love her and I miss her. The end.


	6. The One About: Tomorrow's Promise

**Disclaimer:** I can't be bothered with this thing anymore.

**Summary:**This is why young girls should not be roaming about in the dark by themselves. Elizabeth and Will meet unexpectedly one cold and lonely night. Pre-CotBP.

**The One about Tomorrow's Promise. **

It was a mid October evening; the air was cool and crisp as the sun dipped low into the horizon. A young girl ventured through the quiet streets taking pleasure in her complete solitude.

She walked down the cobble stoned path that weaved behind many homes and shops completely immersed in her own thoughts. So much so that she had barely realized how late it had gotten, or how dark the streets now seemed. Everything was eerily quite and this began to unnerve her.

She hurried her pace slightly and allowed the click of her heels against the hard cobble beneath her to surpass any noises she may have otherwise heard. She looked over her shoulder into the murky alley she had just emerged from just as a stray cat came running towards her. She gave a jump in surprise and then complete paranoia ordered herself to turn and run.

Before she could however she collides with a tall dark figure that had silently approached. With a shriek so loud the heavens shook she struggled for her life against the form of the mysterious man before her. In her panic she had failed to notice that he was no more surprised in their run in as she was, and he sincerely meant no harm.

The man fought to defend himself from the surprisingly strong iron fists of the petite girl who pounded hard against his chest to escape from his clutches. He felt he was left with no other choice but to push her back slightly and as always he underestimated the strength of his blacksmith arms and sent the young girl flying against the brick wall behind her.

She fell to the ground and let out a soft moan that seemed to express both fear and disappointment in herself. She was trapped and thus petrified of what expectations her capturer would have for her. But he did not capture her, no, he barely touched her when he flew to her side and profusely apologies for any harm he may have caused.

"I, I am so sorry Miss, I meant no harm, really I just…I just."

His voice was soft and familiar, she was instantly comforted.

"Will?" She strained her eyes to make out his face in the dark Caribbean night.

"Miss Swann?" The poor man's heart sunk low as he thought of what he had just done to her re-entered his mind. "Miss Swann I am so…soss…sorry." He stuttered in embarrassment as he stood and helped her from the ground. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her ivory dress and pushed her tresses back trying desperately to look decent once again in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I did not mean to, I just, I was, I'm sorry" He repeated.

"I know! Will its okay, it was my fault really, I was just, I was…it's so dark." She laughed at herself.

"Miss Swann, you know you shouldn't be out so late, why are you alone?" There was his nurturing nature that she loved so much. She loved him, all of him, but she could only do so from a distance. So she would have to settle with just being friends, the best of friends.

"I know, I lost track of time is all. I was at the docks watching the sunset."

"And hoping for pirate ships to sail over the horizon I presume?" he laughed slightly and she looked down at her polished slippers, suddenly glad for the menacing darkness of the night that camouflaged her blushing cheeks.

"Some things never change." She whispered. And then two were silent for a moment.

His gaze was adoring as it always was. He held her in high esteem, the highest. She was his only companion since childhood and he wanted nothing more than to take her hand and smother her in kisses each and every time he saw her. But as they grew older and the prospect of marriage weighed heavily on both their minds he knew his future with her looked grim. All he could do was trudge on and hope for the best.

His mother had once taught him not to underestimate the power of wishful thinking. Who knows?

"Miss Swann, we should get you home." He finally broke the silence volunteering to be her escort. She took the arm he extended to her, grateful to have a protective companion for the rest of her travel secretly wishing it to be longer so as to further enjoy his company.

The pair walked off into the night, scarcely speaking but thinking only of the other. Their nearness in moments like these were the only occurrences that allowed them to get through the many years of loneliness they suffered while apart.

But they truly had no idea what tomorrow would bring.

**-Fin.**

**A/N: **Very nice and short, drabble worthy indeed. In honour of National Novel Writing Month. And though I am aware that this is NOT a novel, I just know that if I ever put my efforts towards writing a novel it would probably turn out to be a series of short stories like this so what the hey, really? Anyways, this has been fun. Now back to the insane amount of home work.

**Dedication:**Formy** mum** for falling behind her bed and getting stuck trying to fetch an earring just five minutes ago and giving me the greatestlaugh of my life.


	7. The One Where: Love is Blind

**Disclaimer: **For a proper disclaimer see chapter one, otherwise carry on.

**Summery:** Tragic optimism, love's test against disabilities. Modern.

**The One Where Love is Blind**

"Higher Will! Higher!" she was screaming in delight, giggling so hard she could almost choke on her own laughter. She was kicking her legs in and out lost both her yellow sandals in the process. Her head fell back and her long honey hair cascaded down her back and tickled his face each time she swung towards him.

"No way, _swing champion of the world_" The grin on his face was so wide his cheeks were beginning to burn. "If you pump any harder Liz, you might fly off."

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart and push me!" She was still laughing, still pumping. It was the time of her life. "I can almost touch the sky, I'm so close Will." Now he was laughing again. She could almost touch the sky? But she had no understanding of the distance between herself and sky. How could she?

"Oh god, I'm dizzy now." She said as she stopped pumping her legs, and the swing began to slow. Will stood back and watched, silently staring, back and forth, following her every step of the way. He smiled to himself, enjoying her glee, and the fact that she could still be happy, despite of everything.

On a whim Elizabeth decided to jump off in mid air, she had good height, enough to allow her the freedom of free falling, and she fell, right down to her knees, her bare legs skinning the sand as she came down.

"Elizabeth!" He called out in that panic stricken voice that unnerved her so. As if she had broken a bone, or worse, fatally injured herself or something, she hated it. Now, she couldn't help but laugh, as she spat the taste of sand off her tongue. She was on all fours jerking her head from left to right and listening to the sounds of his steps that were impossible to hear thanks to the park sand. She waited for his voice instead.

"Liz are you alright?" Ah, there he was, as if on cue.

"Will that was so much fun!" She said taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"What'd you do that for? You could have gotten hurt, Liz that was so stupid!" His warm hands were on her face and he was kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"Because, you told me _you_ used to jump off swings when you were a kid." She batted his hand away.

"I did?"

"You did, and I wanted to know what it was like, I never much went to the park back in Port Royal, this was, well you could say almost a new experience for me."

And suddenly it all began to make sense for him. Why she wanted to come here, why she had asked him to teach her how to pump her legs on the swing, and why she was having so much fun. He wondered everyday what her life was like back in Port Royal. He didn't know much about the place, heck he didn't even know it existed until he met her a few months ago, when he she had first moved to London.

It was a warm spring afternoon, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the big blue sky. Or at least that's what the weatherman told her, a rarity in England, indeed. Only two weeks in and she was already missing Jamaica, the Caribbean breeze, and the sound of the ocean water crashing against the shores, all felt and heard from her bedroom window. But home didn't feel like home anymore, not since her father died. She needed an escape, however temporary it may be. So she was sojourning into the unknown.

Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, her daily routine, she was counting the number of steps from her flat to the local coffee shop. Caffeine was a necessary part of Elizabeth Swann's day, but the last time she tried to make her own coffee, well lets just say her measuring was a little off and the strength of the coffee had her wired for a week. That was a mistake she wasn't going to make again, but Starbucks never did her wrong. Eighty-two, eighty-three, eight-four, she could smell the coffee beans brewing and the chimes at the door ringing softly in her ears. From what she could tell the traffic wasn't particularly brutal today, and the sidewalks were a little slow. The morning rush died down and everything was a little quieter, that was how she preferred it.

One-eleven, one-twelve, one-thirteen, ah she was there. She reached for the door, and remembered to _pull _today, not push, as she was so prone to doing. Her hand was on the cold steel handle when it was suddenly yanked open towards her sending her flying back towards the sidewalk. She stumbled backwards anticipating the fall and hoping for dear life that her skirt didn't rise high enough to reveal her underwear when she did.

But she didn't fall. Just in time (and he _was_ known for his impeccable timing) she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, holding her, keeping her from falling. She heard his cup as it hit the ground, its contents spilling and soiling the sidewalk with the dark rich scent of coffee.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a thick accent she almost immediately recognized as cockney. She felt his breath on her cheek and turned her face unwillingly. Noticing her discomfort he set her straight on her feet again.

"Yes, I'm alright." She spoke after a long pause.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." He told her, and she almost wanted to laugh. There was something so ironic about that it made her smile.

"No, it's my fault" Was it? She wasn't sure, but she was just trying to be courteous to this polite stranger. "Can I ugh, can I buy you another coffee?" She offered, again out of courteousness. But something inside her thought it might have been just a little more than that.

"Oh!" He said after a moment of analysis. She could feel his gaze on her as he stood just off to her left. Surprise, surprise! He knew her secret. "Oh, oh no miss, look I'm sorry, I'll just, it was my fault. Do you need any help inside? Can I buy _you _coffee? Listen, I'm so sorry." She was used to rambled apologies but this guy was humouring her and she liked it. "Fuck, Will, your such an idiot." Was he cursing at himself? Wait did he just refer to himself in third person? Wow. And she thought she had issues.

"Um." She held out her hand to cut in, and he took it. He was holding her arm. Why was he holding her arm? Oh great, now she forgot what she was going to say. "I'm, I'm alright, I can, I can get on just fine." She shook her head and began to walk towards the entrance.

"But miss, you're…

"No." She said sharply turning around to face him again. "I'm not. I'm not _blind_. I'm visually impaired… impaired." She repeated. "But not incompetent." She didn't have her cane she almost never carried it, so she felt around for the brick of the building. There it is. She kicked her feet, step one, step two, and voilà. She turned and smiled at him. He stood there watching, amazement in his eyes.

"Well, you coming in or what?" she asked, and from then on, he followed after her like her very own Seeing Eye dog. "I'm Elizabeth by the way."

"I know I'm not normal Will." She told him as they sat curled up on her couch, after having arrived home from their long day at the park.

"Oh please Liz, not this speech again."

"But I feel like you never listen." She sat up and brought her face directly across from his as if she was attempting to look at him, but she only wanted him to see her as she said it. "You can't be my overprotective mother, that's not what I need, that's not going to help me Will, I know what I'm doing; I've lived like this my entire life."

"I'm sorry." He simply said, and its true, he always was. It was the same old argument. "But I can't help feeling like I have to protect you. Port Royal was a different place, a different time. London isn't that easy, some people can barely get by on their own here. I don't know why you insist on doing it by yourself with your condition."

Her what?

"My what?"

"I mean, Elizabeth, listen; I didn't mean it like that."

"My condition. It's not a condition."

"I know, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that." Oh bugger.

"Blindness is not a _condition_ Will." Here we go. "It's my life, it's who I am, and it's what I have to live with every waking minute of my life." Her voice was shaky but she was not crying. She wouldn't cry, no, she couldn't. The issue made her emotionless long ago; they were now simply the unshed tears of her childhood. She stood up and walked over to the chair by the window where she sat and gazed directly out into its nothingness.

In the silence he cleared his throat, she heard him rise and walk over to where she was sitting, crouching down at her knees, gathering her hands from her lap and bringing them to his lips then kissing them.

"Elizabeth, I don't mean to be overprotective, I never have. I just worry for you, everyday I worry for you, every moment I can't be with you I'm scared for you, that something should happen and…" he stopped. Why did he stop? She felt for his cheeks, they were wet right down to his chin.

"Oh Will." It hurt her to see him like this; his constant smothering was a token of his love, she knew that. She couldn't stand it, but she knew that he didn't do it for her, he did it for himself. It wasn't any sort of manly pride, or even common courtesy. He did it because he loved her, and he needed her, so he couldn't let anything happen to her.

And so, she would let him.

"Don't worry, Will. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise. I'll take better care of myself if that's what you want."

"But will you Elizabeth?" He said looking up at her from where his head lay in her lap.

"Yes, I swear, I'll never leave home with out my cane." She joked, as if that was supposed to make it all better. But what else could she say? What else could she do?

It killed her inside because she could only imagine what he looked like by the sound of his voice. It was the simple things that she was missing out on. She would never see his smile, or the way he looked at her. She would never see his face in the heat of their love making, and she'd never know whether he kissed her with his eyes open or closed. She couldn't even tell if she was as beautiful as he said she was, or how hideous her clothes were because she would always let her friends pick them out and each one of them had their own eclectic tastes. She would never know any of these things but _she_ had to brave the world everyday. Not him.

"What ever you want Will." She said, settling with making him happy because she knew she could never truly be so herself. But it could be so much worse, she could be so much worse. He was her reason for everything now and she loved him with every ounce of her being. So if allowing him his happiness meant him catering to her every need, who was she to stop him?

With that in mind she stood up and began to walk towards her bedroom.

"Elizabeth? Where are you going?" Will asked immediately following suit.

"To bed" she said stopping at her bedroom door.

"But its still daylight outside." he blurted out, looking down at his watch which read 4 p.m.

"Is that so?" She asked with a cunning smile on her lips, and at once he understood her motives.

"I mean, but only barely, and I am rather exhausted myself." His attempt to yawn failed miserably but she laughed anyways and allowed him to push her further into the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."- _Hellen Keller.

**-Fin.**

If you haven't noticed, the theme of my one-shots always seem to be tragic optimism, and finding happiness within difficult situations. I mean, I have had a terrible week, but writing this has definitely helped and tomorrow is a new day. Thanks to** williz** for this and absolutely everything else.

This message is for **unacymbal**: See! I do have the power to not write smut. So there! Take that woman!


	8. The One Where: He Speaks

**Disclaimer:** For a proper disclaimer see chapter one, otherwise carry on.

**Summery:** Will's unspoken fear becomes Elizabeth's worst nightmare. Fluff 

**The One Where He Speaks. **

Midnight, and the clock strikes, releasing a deep echo in the town square reverberating through the village. 

Now, all is quiet in Port Royal, save for the lulling sound of the ocean waves breathing in and out with the tide. It's a dark and moonless night, an eerie breeze passes and whistles against the window of the blacksmith shop. The owner stands just on the other side looking out onto the scene, his mind clouded in thought. 

"Will?" A familiar lady voice is heard from behind. His wife. She stands there by the door to the little bedroom, in nothing but a white shift, delicately laces at the bottom and rubbing against the smooth skin of her thighs. 

His eyes caught hers; they shimmed a glow from the reflection of the blazing hearth, and brought the only warmth from his cool reception. The uneasy tension between the young couple was evident. What ever quarrel that had transpired between the two earlier that day had not been resolved. 

Will Turner, being a man of few words was more than willing to put it in the past, lead her to bed, make love to her in the same adoring style she would never grow tired of, tell her he loved her, and have her fall asleep in his arms. They're trivial fight would never be mentioned of again. This was how he would have resolved the situation if it was up to him. But it wasn't. It almost never was.

"What is it?" She said as she came into the room to stand before him by the window. 

He said nothing.

"Talk to me Will." She whispered beseechingly. But he only looked away. He was at a loss for words now, how could he explain himself? Jealousy and anger could not convey the emotions that caused the blood to rush through his veins at such speed. It was as if he felt a dagger plunge through is heart the very moment he witnessed the unforgivable scene.

Elizabeth stood on the docks in a golden gown that shimmered in the sunlight and flowed breezily behind her. The Commodore stood what only looked like inches away. He had raises his hand to her face and brushed a loose strand of honey hair out of her eye, tucking it safely behind her ear. His hand stopped only a small space before her lips and instead of pulling away, or stepping back like the proper married woman she was, she closes the space between her lips and his hand, kissing the top of his long index finger sweetly with her full pink lips. Will who watched the scene from an unseen distance turned and made his exist almost immediately. He had silently carried the pain of his wounded heart for the rest of the terribly long day.

He said nothing, all afternoon through to dinner and even now, late into the twilight. It was torture to her. 

"Why this silence Will?" She asked now, her voice breaking at the end, revealing the tears that rimmed her eyes and threatened to fall though unseen in the faint firelight. 

He winced in pain at the sound of her sadness, because in the end, it was her happiness that was more important than is own. But all she had to do was tell him, and he would set her free, if that was what she desired all along. A small part of him feared she only loved him out of pity, she saw the merits in loving a man like him but a woman of her class could only truly be happy in a marriage to a man like Norrington. For he too had his merits, there was no doubt in that. These were the thoughts that broke him at the seems, the ones he could not share with her for fear that she would only loath herself for causing him the pain that was always inevitable. 

"I saw you today." He had to finally admit after what felt like a lifetime of silence; even he grew irked of it. 

"Saw me where?" She was innocent, and confused, as if she had no idea what he meant.

"I saw you with Norrington, I saw him touch your face, and I saw you kiss his hand. Do you love him Elizabeth?" He was suddenly very brave asking the questions he wanted to know but was fearful of the answer. 

"Will I…" She reached a hand out to him but pulled it back towards her lips keeping them there. She had to think of what to say. The response was not immediate, and that was all he needed to know. His head hung low in defeat. 

"Will" she moaned through her free falling tears now. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never, ever…" she couldn't speak through her sobs so she gave up. Her face was in her hands hiding the scarlet colour that rose in her cheeks. 

"Always thinking of yourself before others." He said as he approached her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders kissing her forehead lightly. She looked up in surprise, and utter confusion. 

"What?"

"I knew you were a self-sacrificing person, that is one of many reasons why I love you, but you can't keep this up forever. You're only hurting me, by hurting yourself." His face had an odd melancholy composure to it. 

"Will, I don't understand." 

"If you don't love me the way that you love Norrington, you should have just said so. I didn't know you were in love with him all these years in secret. I would have let you go, if he was who you truly wanted, you didn't have to keep the act up for me."

"Oh Will!" She hugged him around his waist and continued to sob into his chest. She wanted nothing more than to explain herself but she couldn't fight the tears that choked her at the base of her throat. She let it out as best she could and sucked the air deep in her lungs before she began again. "But I don't love Norrington. I never have and I never will, I promise Will, you must believe me, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't…my god!" she ended giving into the tears again. 

Elizabeth couldn't even begin to explain how frustrated she was at herself for allowing her emotions to slow her explanation, Will has suffered enough already. 

"So, you don't love?" He asked, and she was upset by the very accusation but said nothing of it. 

"No Will! Not like I love you at least. I love him like a sister would love a brother, he's so very dear to me, we are the best of friends, but I am not in love with him. I could never be." She said this in steady breaths letting out a few whimpers until the end of her weeping was near.

"I just, I thought that…" Embarrassment and mortification spread across Will's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I just thought…"

"It's alright Will; you were only looking out for my best interests, putting me before yourself, even when you thought I didn't love you." She laid her head against his shoulder and brought her arms up to cup his face. He was so precious a man she could not even begin to explain it. She did not want to think about the pain he must have felt all day as he thought he was losing her; it would be the death of her.

"I _do_ love you" she whispered into his neck. He groaned at the feeling of her hot breath against his neck and pulled her in closer into him. He was suddenly very glad they talked it through. He could put that final scene behind him now, and close the book on the faint suspicions he had, that Elizabeth was married to the wrong man, forever. She did love him, despite his daily worries and many sleepless nights, she would continue to love him for the man he was and the one he would grow to be. 

The friction of her silk shift against his breeches altered his attention to an entirely different matter. She looked up at him and was met with the warm smiling eyes she was accustomed to. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Now the would share a night of love and passion much more powerful than the colorless sex they otherwise would have had if they left their emotions unspoken.

-Fin 

**A/N:** I was trying to channel Angela Carter with this one, I am absolutely in LOVE with her style of writing, not to mention her ability to manipulate fairy tales and give them a whole new meaning. Check her out. Okay 2 more one-shots and I'm closing the book on this sucka. 10 chapters of randomness is more than enough I reckon. Leave a review and we can be friends! Haha. 


	9. The One Where: She Sleeps to Dream

To sleep, perchance to dream

**Disclaimer:** For a proper disclaimer see chapter one, otherwise carry on.

**Summery:** Modern A/U. Elizabeth becomes an overnight success after writing a pirate book. But what happens when fame is more than she can handle? Will Turner, that's what.

**To sleep, perchance to dream.**

I remember my old life so clearly. The old me, she's still there, somewhere deep inside, hidden away because half of me is so ashamed of being her; a nobody. But the other half now, is more ashamed of the woman I've become.

You see, I used to be this introverted college kid, a geek with not much going but a promising talent for creative writing. I wrote about a lot of nonsense half the time. I'd create these characters, built loosely off myself: a gracelessly awkward social reject. She was always the damsel in distress, waiting for her prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. And just like I found mine, my characters would meet the man who would surely become their happily ever afters.

These clichéd stories would always come to me in a dream. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of them night just to write them up. I'd develop them into intricate stories with complex characters and then pack them with literary devices. Others dreams I'd leave for a rainy day, or just forget about completely.

For a while I had a reoccurring pirate dream. I was this helpless governor's daughter being coerced into a marriage before I was kidnapped by undead pirates and found myself on this wild adventure where I discovered true love. Of course his name was Will Turner, and just like my real life husband, I was pretty satisfied to see him all bronzed and chiselled in that miraculous tunic of his, wet or dry. So these dreams occupied my nights on and off for over three years. I swear I could have written a series of harlequin novels with the amount of material I had cooked up. My professors feed off of them, especially Dr. Moodley, she taught Romantic Literature before the 19th century, so it was never really a wonder why I was her prized student. The grades she gave me worked miracles for my GPA.

It was Dr. Moodley's advice, and social connections that got me started. She had showed my work to an author friend of hers, who had sent my manuscript for _Pirates of the Caribbean_ to her publisher, before I knew it I had people like publishing consultants, manuscript advisors and literary agents ringing me up and asking, or rather begging to represent me. It was all a whirlwind of a ride but before I knew it I was a bestselling author signing a contract for a trilogy. A Trilogy? Me and this silly little dream of mine!

So naturally, being the introvert that I am, I started to panic since the press release for my first novel became this big phenomenon and I have to go on a fifty city book tour.

"I don't believe you know how big your following is in North America." Will said to me the night before I was to leave for two months.

"No I don't believe I do." Was all I said, he liked to talk about my fame more than I did. I flicked the television off and put the remote down. Then I curled myself into a ball and laid my head in his lap. I could feel him twirling the ends of my hair around his fingertips.

"You know you have over a million results on Google!"

"You Googled me! Why?" I wasn't really angry, just annoyed that he was wasting his time checking up on me via the bloody internet when I slept right next to him in bed.

"I was curious, that's all."

"Well, find anything interesting?" I asked with genuine curiosity myself.

"Why actually, yes!" I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "I'm sort of a famous personality too you know!"

"What?"

"I mean Will Turner the character, but he's sort of me, and I'm sort of him. So I guess I'm just as popular as you Elizabeth Swann, the character, not Elizabeth Swann, the author." It took me a minute to understand what he was saying. "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to call you a narcissist for naming your lead after yourself."

"Ha ha, funny." I said smacking him on the leg. But he had a point; it was sort of confusing for people to have to always distinguish the character from the author. But I wrote this story with no intention of publishing it, and by the time the manuscript was out, it was too late to make major adjustments without consent since the publishing company had immediately bought the rights. Everything happened so fast, too fast, I sort of got pulled in one direction until it was too late to turn around. Everyday since, I grew a little more angry about how it all turned out. People are always telling me what to do, what to say, but most importantly what to write. It wasn't about me any more; it was about catering to world and everyone who banked on my success.

I sighed deeply trying to forget. Will, picked up on my uneasiness and pulled me closer into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly explain?

"Everything, my life" I said it, and then I instantly regretted it. A frown grew on his face and I realized I had to choose my words more wisely. "Not my entire life, not you love, because you are in fact the only thing that ever goes right."

He perked up a little but still looked sad. "Than what is it?"

"I'm just, sort of unhappy with this whole fame business." I said, and I knew I was beginning to sound like a diva who thought she had the right to pick and choose. "I don't know if I ever wanted to get published, and I definitely don't want to do a press tour, or talk about my books, or give my autograph away. I have some weird fans Will, people have myspace pages pretending to be me and they're selling tissue they claim I blew my nose with on eBay! What the fuck is that about anyways?" It was true; I was weirded out by that especially.

Will just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I'm glad I could amuse you" I frowned.

"I know it's weird to you Liz" he started "since you didn't ask for any of this. I get it. But don't think you're unworthy. You do have an incredible talent and you never give yourself enough credit for that. You can't let your insecurities hold you back. This is the opportunity of a life time, you've got to own it. You have so many fans out there, people love you Liz, its scary but it must also be exhilarating!"

"It is" I said with a weak smile, "your right, it is exhilarating, but it is also really scary, and let's face it, I'm a wimp." I buried my face in his shoulder and pretended to sob.

"You're not a wimp Liz."

"Yeah, well you're my husband, so you're required to say that."

"That's true."

"Will!" I whined. "Not helping!" He just continued to laugh at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry" he said. "But I don't really know how to help you. I don't know what its like to be famous."

"Its horrible, that's what, I'm just a stupid puppet on a string."

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe you should write your stories the way you want to write them. Deviate from the norm a little." He said going back to play with my hair.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, stir up some unexpected trouble, kill an important character; if you want to be a rebel you can scrap the whole happy ending idea all together."

I had to think about it for a minute.

"That sounds so completely unlike myself" I said.

"Exactly, being someone that isn't yourself is exactly who you feel like being right now, isn't it?"

What? I bunched up my face in confusion.

"Okay, let me rephrase. You can't take the backseat anymore, you have to take the wheel, make the decisions for yourself, that's the kind of person you need to be right now, everything else is only secondary."

I took in his words. It really made a lot of sense. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn my career around. Maybe this unexpected fame is exactly what I need to get the kind of freedom I've been craving since I first got published. I was finally beginning to understand.

A smile grew on my face as so many ideas came to mind of what I could do with the story, and where I could take the characters in the next two novels. I was about to run for my laptop and let my fingers do the work when I felt Will's hold around my waist grow tighter. His huge puppy dog eyes begged for me to stay. It was our last night together after all, maybe I could hold off on working. I owned my husband a thank you, and he still owed me that going away present he had promised earlier. So we headed straight for the bedroom.

That night, I dreamt of my characters making love on the beach. I remember the dream so vividly because it felt like I was there, like I was that Elizabeth, and he was that Will. And I like to think that we once were, or rather that we are in an alternate universe or something. And that maybe these characters actually do exist, in some place or time that they are as real as any one of us. As crazy as it sounds, it would be a comforting truth to know that this is more than just a dream, and that their love lives on, even while I'm awake.

**-Fin **

**A/N**: I imagine this is what it would be like to be a famous author. But seriously though, how awesome would the pirates trilogy have been in book form? Like not story book, actual adult pirate adventure books? I wonder. Anyways this was a fun stress reliever during exam period. So as I promised one more one-shot and then I'm closing the book on this biatch! I'm working up a big idea for my final instalment so bear with me and stay tuned!

**Dedication:** To Dr. Moodley, because I love her! To Robert Pattinson for being so hot and appearing in my dreams twice in the last week! And also to William Shakespeare for the awesome title.


End file.
